Used
by JustCharles
Summary: A Companion Piece to "Persona 4:I Don't Belong Here". Minako wants to get over Akihiko, but she just wants to use some guy. She finds two. But will she be the User...or the Used? (Rated M for Mature Language and Content.)


**A/N: Hi. This is the story of how Minako had slept with two guys and ended up being...Well, if you haven't read "I don't Belong Here" I won't spoil it for you. Oh, and a character I'm using here may have the same name as another character who's British...I actually wrote this story back in November...so it's not him...Think more 'Spike' than '007'...I've said too much. :)**

**And yes this is in Canon to IDBH**

**"Used"  
by  
JustCharles**

Minako was depressed.

And alone.

…

And horny as hell.

She was sitting in an apartment that she had been given by her friend Mitsuru Kirijo. Just wearing Basketball shorts and a tank top. She was alone.

_This apartment is too big, s_he thought.

It was spacious and had a wide variety of comforts.

But she wasn't interested in comforts… unless it was the one she wanted.

It had been 6 days since she broke up with her Senpai…Akihiko Sanada

Six days.

Six…

…Fucking…

…Days.

Six days since she found out that while she had been in her coma that Akihiko and Yukari Takeba…Her closest female friend… had gotten together.

It wasn't the fact that they had gotten together that had upset for Minako…

…

It had been the fact that they kept it a secret…to the point of Yukari letting Akihiko sleep with Minako.

But then it came out. Like all secrets and betrayals do. The funny thing was that both Aki and Yukari had felt guilty. But they perpetuated the lie.

_Minato would have seen through it… I would have too if I wasn't blinded by love_. Minako darkly mused.

She was annoyed about thinking about her twin brother. He had given her an ultimatum… follow him or else… she told him she chose or else. She wanted to live her life.

…

And now it came crashing down.

She wasn't suicidal. She forgave the two of them… and part of her missed Minato… But she wanted to move on.

_I can't live my life if I'm sitting on a couch barefoot with my chin on my knees._

She thought about stripping right there and relieving her desires in her bed or the shower or the couch… but she couldn't.

…

Because she wanted a man.

She wanted to feel a nice hard cock slipping in and out of her. Giving her pleasures that for some were unimaginable.

Shinji was good at that… Akihiko too.

But she wanted to forget about them.

She wanted to hook up.

…

And forget about the men in her life.

Even if she was used… She wanted to forget them, and Minato, being her overbearing parent.

_But how can I… I'm Minako… I have a reputation as a "good girl." Not a virginal one… but the other kind… the kind who had sex with two boys she loved and then things went south._

Minako mulled things over. She wanted to fuck so badly… but she also wanted to not be recognized. It was easier on a Mission as a Shadow Operative…

Then it hit her.

She didn't have to be Minako to get what she wanted.

She could be someone else…

She stripped herself bare and ran in the shower. Making sure she ran quickly past the window of the kid looking through his telescope in the building across the street.

She did however turn the lights out and activate the electronic blinds...

She went in the shower, turned it on…

And started using a special dye in her hair.

Shadow Operatives… for those missions that involved who had the potential, but might be too scared to join… they build a relationship of friendship first. However sometimes there had to be disguises.

Minako loved disguises.

She rubbed the dye in her hair. Changing her Long Auburn Locks to purple. She had decided to do that because in Iwotodai, people would recognize her by her hair.

She shaved downstairs until it was bare… It had been awhile since she shaved. She would have preferred a "carpet matching the drapes…" but she liked it bare down there.

She then got out of the shower.

She took some scissors and cut her hair a little shorter but still feminine… She wanted to emphasize sexuality.

She then used special eye drops that changed her irises to a lighter purple than her hair.

She looked in the mirror. No trace of Minako for the next 48 hours.

She put on a very sexy dress and a silk v-string with no bra… her cleavage was screaming to any guy with half a brain cell that she just wanted to wear this ensemble as short as possible.

…But it wasn't enough.

She took the train to Paulownia Mall.

She went to Chagall Café first, to get the final portion of her plan.

She ordered the new Pheromone Coffee with Espresso shot.

After she drank it. Several guys and a few girls looked at her.

One of the waitresses whispered something in her ear.

Minako blushed and followed the pretty young girl to the employee's restroom to test her theory.

…

A short time passed between them…

…

Not TOO Short.

She left, straightening the hem of her dress. The waitress would say that was the BEST break she ever had.

She ordered another to go.

She got outside. The new espresso shot added the power of the coffee. She drank it and then went inside Club Escapade.

She wasn't disappointed to see that Alcohol wasn't being served. She was still 2 years too young for that. She instead asked for a non-alcoholic appletini.

She was getting a lot of looks. But since she was in the club… There were already girls with raw sexuality that didn't need the Coffee, so she should be close to the top of the pack.

After a couple of drinks, she was approached by two guys. One was British. The other Japanese.

"Teru, check out the BIRD. She's bloody hot."

"James, calm down. If we play this right, then she'll be ours."

She smiled. She could overhear them. College boys, which she could tell these two guys were, were always as horny as high school boys… they just had more experience.

…

And she WANTED experience.

"Evening, love… What brings you here?" James said

"I'm not your 'love'… And I'm hanging out," Minako said.

"Lonely night, lonely girl?" Teru asked.

"Maybe not anymore." Minako then leaned back so her tits could jut out and they could see all of her cleavage she had to offer.

"Well…We could cure that loneliness…" James said.

"I'm sure you could…" Minako said with a throaty chuckle.

She liked these guys' grins. Her virgin radar was not picking anything up so she knew they'd had sex with girls.

"This here's James and I'm Teru from Iwotodai U. And you are…"

Minako had planned for this and gave them a fake name she had chosen.

"My name's Hamuko," She said shaking their hands. "What's your guys' major? Poli Sci? Philosophy? Business Arts?"

"Photography," Teru said.

"Really?" She said. "Got any first ranks on your assignments?"

"A couple…but they've been sodding still life and nature shots… We want to show off photography as it was meant to be intended," James lamented.

"And that is…" She said, sexily smiling and playing with the straw in her mouth.

"The female form," Teru said.

"I see… good luck with that…." She said turning around.

"We want to photograph you," Teru continued.

"Why me?" She said… she enjoyed playing innocent.

"Because you're a sodding hot CHICK! That's why!" James said.

She looked at the blond Brit like he was over selling.

"What James my stupid ex-friend is saying (James mimed being wounded to the heart) is that you're a work of art. The world should be able to see that."

"What kind of Photos…would you like me to pose in?"

"Lingerie shots…" Teru said.

"You're teacher's a male, right? Want to impress him with… how would your people put it James… cheesecake shots?"

"You've got it all wrong, love. Our professor's a woman… and yes, we want to impress her."

Minako pretended to think about it. Looking at these two well-built guys... She knew interesting things were going to… "develop"

"I guess… Night sucks anyway. Might as well cure my boredom by being a model."

"This could open doors for you and us," James said.

"All I want is a fun night," she said. "I hope you can give me that."

"Don't worry, love… It will be a night to remember," James said.

She smiled and went with them to their apartment. It was nice. Not as spacious as hers, but certainly bigger than expected.

"Teru's dad owns this, case you were wonderin'…" James said.

"The thought HAD crossed my mind." Minako was smiling.

"Need any brew to loosen you up?" James asked.

"No…" Minako said. "I'm comfortable with my body."

"And showing it?" Teru asked.

"And showing it," she agreed.

"Before we begin, love, you need to sign a release…" James said.

"But I already said yes…" Minako said in a saucy, sexy voice.

"So you don't sue the school…Legal stuff, you know how it is…." Teru explained.

She looked the form over…It seemed to be a standard document stating her pictures could be used and she didn't have a problem with it. She shrugged and then instead of accepting either of the guy's pens, she pulled out one from her cleavage.

"Shit! Teru, I nearly came from THAT!" James said.

"Calm down…" Teru said.

She finished signing and they took the paper from her.

There was a room they led her to which was a photo studio. It wasn't elaborate, but Minako believed it could get the job done.

Teru was setting up the camera. James laid out some lingerie, ranging from skimpy to not so skimpy.

"Take your pick, Hamuko," James said.

She decided on a lacy camisole to start with. They left so she could change and then when they returned, she was already posing for them. She was lying on her side, propped up on one elbow, smiling a wide smile.

Teru took a few shots.

"That's good, but while it shows off your curves, it's not sexy enough. We need hot and sexy… We want to SEE you wear something so hot that guys would start fucking you in five minutes.

"Oh, I see… Then I guess I need to change," She said.

They left again for a few minutes.

She was then wearing a skimpy bra and panties set, when they returned. They got a few more shots. James also snapping.

"It's good love, but we're looking for 'hot and sweaty ensues,' not 'Newlyweds in their third month of marriage'," James said.

"Then another change is needed I guess…" She said.

They left again…

…

When they came back…

"Bloody EPIC!" James said.

Minako sexily chuckled. This Coffee was working GREAT.

She had decided to wear a midnight blue see-through flyaway baby doll with matching panties.

"SHIT! James, she looks like a high class porn star!"

"We've landed the big one," James said.

"Excuse me?!" She said, placing her hands provocatively on her hips.

"In terms of sodding awesome, love," James corrected.

Minako was asked by Teru to get in a variety of poses, each more provocative than the last. Lowering the shoulder straps down. Then posing, hands against the wall with her ass sticking out. Then doing the same pose with the straps down again.

,,,

Then with her panties pulled down about an inch.

She kept sexily posing in that style.

"You know what, Teru?" James asked

"What," Teru replied.

"I think we may have a good score on this assignment," James said.

"You know what I think?" Teru asked.

"What…?"

"I think we might get a better score… if I did this…"

Teru pulled down Minako's panties. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She said in mock anger.

"We want more pictures…devoted solely to you."

"Okay…" She said.

Teru had taken of his shirt. He then got down on his knees and began to lick Minako downstairs.

She gasped at what he was doing. She was surprised they were starting this soon. Itmay have been that they couldn't wait any longer.

While Teru was orally pleasuring Minako, James was taking a few more pictures.

"Oh…Teru…that feels good. Ohhh," She mewed and hummed in pleasure.

She was on her tiptoes while he was pleasuring her. She moaned and gasped as he reached up the flap of the flyaway and rubbed her stomach, then her breasts.

She started biting her lower lip as she was experiencing great pleasure.

Teru pulled his lips away. "James…you want to suckle this fine bare pussy?"

"Hell Yes!" he said, taking off his shirt.

He then started licking Minako's wet slit bringing more pleasure to her. She stated playing with her own tits. Rubbing and stroking them. Pinching and pulling her nipples

James decided to increase her pleasure by putting two fingers while he was licking her inside her damp pussy. He thrust them in and out like a cock. She mewed with even greater pleasure building within her.

Teru kept taking pictures of the two of them. He took various angles of Minako's ecstatic face.

"Oh fuck, James, Oh, fuck… Don't stop… Don't fucking stop! AHHHHHH!" She said as she reached her orgasm.

James licked her honey as she came. She had to use a solid wall for support as she writhed in pleasure.

"Teru, lad. She needs a bath."

"I agree…" Teru said.

"I would like a bath…" She said dreamily.

She didn't have to worry, the dye and eye drops were designed once absorbed in the body to be waterproof. Kirijo tech had its advantages.

James lifted off the flyaway. Minako was now completely bare. Teru had taken off his pants and underwear. She pouted that she didn't get to undress him.

"Sorry, Hamuko, but I'm not into the girl stripping me. I'm more of a 'let them watch me undress' type of guy," Teru said.

She giggled. "It's okay. I'm sure James is the 'let the birds strip me' kind of guy."

"Ooohhhh…She's a cheeky one, Teru. She's only known me an hour and yet she's read me like a sodding novel."

"Let's have that bath," Teru said.

"Ohhh, I wasn't aware I would be…sharing."

"You're aware now."

Teru picked her up and carried her bridal-style to the bathroom. As he carried her, she kissed his lips and managed to gently stroke his cock.

Teru gasped, but managed to maintain his balance.

They entered the bathroom.

Minako gasped. The tub was big enough for three people. But what really surprised her…

It was already filled with warm scented water.

"Sorry if we're taking liberties….but you looked like you were interested in more than two quickies."

"I was…I mean, I am, Teru."

He gently lowered her into the water, before stepping in himself, sitting behind her.

He then got out the sponger and the body gel and started to wash her back.

"Ohhh, this feels so good."

"I'm sure it does," Teru said. "I meant what I said; you are a work of art, Hamu-chan,"

"Domo… you look like Michelangelo could have used you for his sculpture of David."

"You're exaggerating…" He chuckled.

"Am I?" She said as she reached behind herself and started stroking his sex again.

"Uhhh!" he grunted. He was surprised she was doing this so soon.

But she stopped after it became erect.

"Why?"

"I wanted to wash it, it needs a nice cleaning," She said with a lascivious smile.

Then she grabbed the body gel and sponge and rubbed it on his length. He was grunting and groaning at the friction she was causing with the soap and gentle strokes.

"Oh no," She said in mock disappointment. "After all that it's still not clean… I'll have to take AGGRESSIVE ACTION!"

"What?!" he said.

She lowered her head in the water…and started stroking and sucking his cock.

"HOLY SHIT!" Teru said.

Minako was giving him oral pleasure in the water. She had shown this trick first to Akihiko… a sign that she was training for…certain activities.

She kept stroking and kissing and sucking…

She heard James come in…

"What… Teru! HOLY SHIT!"

Then James got out his camera.

"Dude! Remember… good angles!" Teru said.

He got one of Minako's backside… "Definitely a good one…"

Minako was sucking and kissing his balls now... it increased his pleasure… but he still could not find release.

But then she paused… "James… I've tried and his cock still isn't clean."

"Hamuko, love, it should be SPARKLING after what you did to it," James said, chuckling.

"But it's not!" she whined. "Wait, I know why. I'm not cleaning him the right way!"

"The RIGHT way?" Both guys said.

"Uh-huh…" She said as she stood up. She then lowered herself down, taking Teru's rod in her hand… and she guided it inside her moist, waiting pussy.

She gasped at the invasion. He was as big as Shinji was. She felt it inside her.

"Hamuko, are you sure you want to shag like that?" James asked. Teru was in bliss at this point.

"James. I took my pill before I went into Club Escapade. I'm here to FUCK! And FUCK I will!" She smiled lustily.

"James…Just shut up and shoot some pics," Teru said.

"Don't have to tell me bloody twice…" James muttered.

Minako started moving up and down on Teru's manhood. James kept snapping photos of her as she did so. Catching the bounce of her tits. The sweat and ecstasy on her face. Her rising and falling hips.

"Teru, lad, don't let her do all the sodding work. Squeeze her tits."

Teru did what he was told. James took several pictures of her breasts being squeezed and played with.

"Oh Fuck, Teru… that is so good. Ohhh, please don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." Minako's breasts were heaving as her breaths got quicker. She toyed with her clit trying to increase the pressure building within her.

"Oh… Teru… I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum… TERRRRRRRUUUUUUUU!" She screamed.

She orgasmed and started writhing in pleasure again. At that moment, Teru couldn't hold it in anymore and came inside her.

They both felt tremendous pleasure flow through them as they kissed each other and gently touched each other.

"I think we need another bath…" Teru said.

Minako giggled.

They washed each other with James taking pictures of them sexily teasing each other. Then they got out of the tub and dried each other off with towels.

"I have to say that what you two did was… SMASHING!" James said.

"Yeah…but it's your turn now."

"Teru, old sod…?"

"Yeah?"

"Try keeping your focus on taking pictures…"

"Are you sure you don't need help…?" Teru said.

"Sod off… you can't have another turn at the same time as me."

"All right, all right…"

James took Minako by the hand and led her to his bedroom. The room was spacious and had a big bed.

"Love… These pants are too tight."

"I'll fix that…" She took the belt in her teeth and unbuckled it. Then she undid his fly and his zipper and lowered his pants.

She reached down inside his briefs and started to rub his balls.

"Unnhhh" he grunted.

Then she slowly lowered down his briefs. He stepped out of them.

Teru was taking pictures of what she was doing.

"Hmmm… This is an interesting piece of meat… I wonder how it tastes…" She said with mock curiosity before she started stroking it and putting her lips over it.

"Bloody hell, Hamuko… You're like a vacuum with that mouth of yours…" James said.

"A vacuum huh? Can a vacuum do this?"

To James's AND Teru's surprise… she was flicking her tongue on the head of James's rock hard length.

"This is SODDING AWESOME!" James said.

"This meat tastes of honey…" she said after tasting James's pre-cum "I think I need honey in my hive…"

She got on the bed and got on her hands and knees. "I want you to 'bee' my 'bzzzy' worker, James."

The guys laughed at that and high-fived. "This bird is awesome," James said.

He got on the bed behind her and slowly inserted his length into her dripping snatch.

She gasped. He was almost as big as Teru…

He thrust his pole in and out of her, making her feel pleasure from the friction.

"Oh yeah… that's so hot…" Teru said as he was snapping photographs.

"Ohhh… James… you're a good worker…" Minako said.

"You like this, love…?"

"More than anything, James."

Minako was enjoying this. Her second fuck in the same night. She had never had this before. Shinji and Aki would cuddle her afterwards…and there was nothing wrong with that…

_But, tonight…I wanted a fuck for fuck's sake._

James started squeezing her breasts and also twisted, pinched and pulled on Minako's nipples. She gasped at the touching.

James decided to grab her by her hips then and thrust harder. She played with her clit while he did this.

"Dude… she looks like she's enjoying this. Her face is filled with lust."

"Ohhh… get these shots… keep getting the sodding shots."

"James, she is the BEST!"

"Ohhh…Are you fucking me, James or are you taking me to a Kabuki play…?" Minako said when he started slowing down…

"Sorry love, enjoying the moment, as it were."

Then he started thrusting even faster.

Minako could feel it. The pleasure rising within her.

"My hive is ready…are you ready to give me your honey?" She said gasping. She was drenched in sweat. Her nude body glistening as sweat dripped off of her.

"Bloody RIGHT, I will…"

He pumped faster and faster until he finally said:

"Here comes the HONEY!"

He thrust a final time and then he came inside of her…

Minako came suddenly afterward. Her orgasm thunderous in its delivery. Pleasure washing throughout her body.

Then she and James collapsed on the bed. Just kissing and touching as well.

Teru had gotten a lot of shots. That it appears he had come as well… just from the sight of what they did.

"Wow…you two know how to show a girl a good time…"

"You sound like you're going to be leaving, love," James said.

"I can always come again…and again…and again…"

"We'd actually been wondering if you'd like to do some more…" Teru said

"I wouldn't mind doing some more pictures… or other things…" Minako laughed

"Good…" James said.

She fucked the both of them the rest of that weekend several times. They pleasured her in so many ways it was extremely awesome to her…and they took a lot of pictures…though on the second day she took some selfies as well. Then later in the morning of the second day, a female friend of James with green hair named Erin came over. Minako was no stranger to being intimate with a girl either…not since Saori…She during this time just thought, _Fuck it. I'll have some beer…_ and so drank with the guys and Erin. Minako enjoyed everything she was doing to them and was having them do to her.

After a particularly erotic foursome session…and running on two beers, her sixth and seventh…she fell asleep.

When she awoke… she was on the floor.

She blinked several times to clear her eyes.

She could see…

No one… Nothing…

She was in the apartment… she knew that.

But there was no furniture in the room…

It was as bare as she was.

As she got her bearings she felt sore in both her crotch and her ass and her legs were wobbly.

She also had a large ass headache from her hangover.

"Shit! Now I know why I shouldn't drink!" She said.

She made her way to the bathroom…

_Why is this place empty…?_ She thought

She washed her face.

When she looked up and wiped her face, she saw her red eyes and auburn hair.

"SHIT! How long was I out?"

She tried to walk quickly and fell a couple of times.

She went to the living area and saw her phone on a table. There was also a TV with a DVD player and small end table with a drawer.

She checked the date and time on her phone.

She saw it had been 7 hours since the dye and hair wore off.

She saw a DVD in a jewel case. It said "Play Me"

She wasn't worried if they found out who she was. This was a phone registered to a "Hamuko Ogawa."

She entered the DVD and pressed play. She sat down on the bare floor as it was hard to stand.

She saw an unfamiliar man who appeared to be American speak to her.

"Konichiwa, Ms. Ogawa. We left last night at about 1900 and let you sleep. We just wish to thank you for participating in another presentation of Wanderlust Productions… We're calling it 'Purple Rose of Iwotodai,' He said.

Minako's heart stopped for a second. _What is this?_ She thought.

"We just want to thank you for the fine work you did for us…"

Then to Minako's horror, she saw a scene of her being penetrated in her crotch and ass by James and Teru as they held her in Mid-air in a sandwich. James up front and Teru behind. Then she saw a scene of herself being eaten out by Erin and fucked hard…pounded really by James.

…

Then she saw a scene of her being handcuffed to a bed and being pounded by Teru as well.

"As you can see… you're a great actress, even while drunk. You have a future in adult entertainment."

I was in porn, she thought with tears in her eyes, slowly dripping down her cheeks.

"Therefore, we have your phone left out for you, so you can call a cab. In the drawer you will find your purse and your clothes neatly folded…:"

She opened the drawer and did find her clothes.

"You'll also find two extra gifts… a memento and your pay…cash of course."

Minako couldn't put her panties and dress on fast enough.

She looked and saw an envelope that had 300,000 yen.

…

And the flyaway baby doll.

"We would like to have you again… But I'm sure you won't participate… However…We ask that you please do not go to the police or try to sue us as well…"

The DVD showed Minako's signature on the release form.

"Because as you can see… you did consent to have your pictures released…and our lawyers have gotten very good at winning lawsuits."

Minako cried some more_… They think I'm just a cheap whore. Some bimbo who would spread her legs at the first opportunity…_

She wanted to laugh at the irony. The joke being on them… There was no more Hamuko. She was probably purple hair and eyed when they quickly packed up everything.

More scenes played out. More sexual acts with her and Teru and James and Erin.

But she couldn't laugh… Why fight the truth…

She had wanted to use those guys.

… In the end…

…

She was the one who was used.


End file.
